Morphine is a potent narcotic analgesic which is principally used to relieve pain. Morphine is used also in the management of dyspnea of heart failure, in pulmonary edema and cough, as a sedative, and in the control of diarrhea. Morphine most significant actions are analgesic, hypnosis, respiratory depression, central nervous system depressant effects, and as a local anesthetic. Morphine is administered effectively by injection, but a pharmaceutically acceptable material means for administering morphine orally as an analgesic, as an adjunct to anesthesia, as an antitussine, and a nonspecific antidiarrheal therapy appears to be lacking in the pharmaceutical and medical arts.